


When You Love Someone, You Make Room

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stranger to Friends to Lover
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Seungwoo sudah siap dengan pose kuda-kudanya, perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati dapur. Ia sudah siap menghadapi pencuri bertopeng hitam, mungkin sedang memasukkan toaster miliknya yang lumayan menguras kantongnya setahun lalu. Kira-kira apa lagi yang bisa dicuri dari dapurnya, ya? Mungkin sekerdus mie instant—"Kak Seungwoo?"Seungwoo membeku, tangannya masih membentuk kuda-kuda."Chan?"—Atau, lima kali Seungwoo dikejutkan oleh Chan dan satu kali Seungwoo (akhirnya) ganti mengejutkan Chan.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	When You Love Someone, You Make Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Thank you prompter sudah submit prompt ini ke prompt archive! Semoga hasilnya memuaskan huhuhu  
> Happy Valentine (in advance) semuanya!

> _"When you love someone, you make room."_
> 
> _Love Someone_ —Lukas Graham

1.

Berkali-kali Seungwoo memandang jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tamunya. Sebentar lagi, ruang tamu ini bukan hanya miliknya saja, tetapi juga akan menjadi milik teman serumahnya. Seungwoo ingat jam berwarna hitam ini dibeli Seungsik ketika mereka pertama kali pindah ke apartemen ini. Ia tidak ikut membawanya pergi ketika ia pindah; Seungsik beralasan agar Seungwoo tetap mengingatnya meskipun mereka sudah tidak tinggal serumah lagi.

"Kayak yang kita nggak setiap hari ricuh di _chat_ , aja, Ssik." Seungwoo mendengus sebulan lalu. Seungsik cuma nyengir mendengarnya.

Seungwoo mendengus lagi sekarang, sebulan kemudian, sembari menunggu calon penghuni bekas ruangan Seungsik di lantai dua datang.

Kepindahan Seungsik membuat Seungwoo sedikit resah. Tidak, ia tidak takut dengan hantu atau semacamnya, ia hanya tidak suka tinggal sendiri. Dua minggu tidur hanya dengan ditemani _playlist_ _white noise_ nya, Seungwoo masih tidak terbiasa dengan absennya suara-suara yang dibuat Seungsik dari lantai dua. Pernah ia mencoba memindahkan kipas anginnya ke atas, menghidupkannya, kemudian meninggalkannya menyala, seolah-olah kamar di lantai atas masih ada penghuninya. Tentu saja, cara ini tidak berhasil.

Setelah bermalam-malam ia berguling-guling di tempat tidur dengan gelisah, Seungwoo akhirnya menuruti saran Seungsik untuk memasang iklan mencari teman serumah. Baru seminggu iklan itu diunggah, Seungwoo sudah mendapat _chat_ dari seseorang yang tertarik dengan lokasi rumahnya.

"Namanya Heo Chan," Seungwoo memberi tahu Seungsik ketika ia mampir untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal. "Kamu kenal?"

"Nggak kenal, tapi rasanya namanya familiar."

"Mungkin dia selebgram?"

"Kamu tahu aku nggak aktif instagram," Seungsik kini ganti membuka-buka kabinet di dapur. "Baru juga dua minggu kutinggal, isi dapur sudah nggak jelas aja."

"Mau ada kamu atau nggak ada kamu, isi dapur kita kapan pernah bener, Ssik." Seungwoo membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam di sofa di depan TV. "Untung Sejun bisa masak."

"Ah, benar," Seungsik mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "Setiap hari aku bersyukur cuma gara-gara dia bisa masak, nggak ada lagi ceritanya aku makan malam cuma yoghurt sama sereal."

"Hei, itu makanan sehat," Seungwoo memprotes, tetapi ia kemudian mendesah panjang. "Senangnya punya pacar bisa masak,"

"Siapa tahu si Heo Chan ini bisa masak juga."

"Terus...?"

"Barangkali bakal dapet _housemate_ pinter masak," Seungsik menggerak-gerakkan alisnya. "Sekalian digaet."

"Hus, ketemu aja belum!"

Ketika memikirkan kembali ekspresi Seungsik beberapa hari yang lalu, mau tidak mau Seungwoo menjadi sedikit berharap. Bukan, bukan bagian mencari pacarnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia menuliskan syarat bisa memasak di iklannya waktu itu.

Seungwoo memandang jam dindingnya lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai, mungkin ia tersesat?

Seolah-olah telah disengaja, Seungwoo lalu mendengar pintu depan rumahnya diketuk. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di depan TV, mendadak merasa ragu. Bagaimana jika ia tidak cocok dengan Heo Chan ini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia orangnya menyebalkan?

Tetapi kemudian pintu depan apartemennya diketuk lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Seungwoo.

Jika calon teman serumahnya kali ini _zonk_ , ia akan mencari pemecahannya nanti. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah membuka pintu depan, membiarkan Heo Chan ini melihat-lihat kondisi rumah, kemudian—

"Selamat siang! Aku Chan, yang waktu itu tertarik jadi _housemate—_?"

Begitu Seungwoo membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Yang langsung ia sadari pertama kali adalah dua lesung pipi yang terbentuk dengan jelas; selama beberapa detik Seungwoo hanya bisa tertegun.

"Oh, iya, halo, aku Seungwoo, eh, ayo masuk dulu—"

Chan tertawa mendengar jawaban Seungwoo yang terbata-bata, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Seungwoo masuk ke dalam rumah. "Permisi, ya."

Seungwoo mengangguk cepat. "Mau langsung lihat-lihat isi rumah?"

" _Terus, kapan pindahnya?_ "

Seungwoo menghela napas panjang. Di seberang sambungan telepon, Seungsik mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar, tetapi ia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Seungwoo yakin ia sedang menaikkan alisnya, menunggu Seungwoo untuk menjawab.

"Sepertinya aku kena _jackpot. Grand prize_. Apa lagi sebutannya—"

" _Seungwoo_."

"Seungsik."

" _Kapan dia pindah ke rumah, Seungwoo?_ " Seungsik mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mata Seungwoo otomatis melirik ke arah lantai dua. "Beberapa hari lagi. Aku minta dia cepat-cepat pindah, soalnya—"

" _Ooh, sudah nggak sabar mau tinggal serumah?_ "

"—soalnya sudah nggak tahan rumah sepi banget. Sembarangan, Seungsik."

Seungsik terkekeh, " _Nanti aku bakal datang bareng Sejun._ "

"Ngapain?"

" _Ah, cuma mau memastikan_."

"Kalau kamu mau datang cuma buat nggangguin, mending nggak usah, Ssik."

Seungwoo yakin Seungsik sedang meringis sekarang. " _Hehehe, sudah dulu, ya. Banyak kerjaan menunggu, nih_."

" _Bye,_ Ssik. Jangan kecapekan."

" _Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu_ ," Seungsik mendengus. "Bye, _Seungwoo._ "

Ketika Seungsik memutuskan sambungan, Seungwoo otomatis menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, merasakan lapisan sofa yang lembut menyambut otot-ototnya yang lelah. Memang ia dan Seungsik tidak salah memilih sofa ini dulu. Dari tampilannya saja sudah terlihat sangat nyaman. Tadi siang, sofa ini juga menarik perhatian Chan pertama kali.

 _Ah, Chan_ . Di dalam kepala Seungwoo langsung terbayang sepasang lesung pipi dan suara tawa yang khas. Jika ia tidak menunjukkan kartu lisensinya, Seungwoo tidak mungkin langsung percaya bahwa Chan adalah seorang _sous-chef_. Di bayangan Seungwoo, ia lebih cocok menjadi atlet; meskipun ia tidak tinggi, tetapi postur tubuhnya bagus. Entah atlet apa, yang jelas jenis pekerjaan yang terlintas pertama kali di benak Seungwoo bukanlah juru masak.

Ia mengingat dengusan Chan begitu Seungwoo menyatakan ketidak percayaannya.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu," Chan menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. "Tapi terus langsung banyak yang minta dimasakin begitu tahu kerjaanku apa."

Mau tidak mau, Seungwoo merasa malu, diam-diam bersyukur ia tidak meletakkan syarat bisa masak di iklannya. Ia lalu cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, alasan mau pindah karena—?"

"Dipindahtugaskan," Chan menjawab ringan. Ia menyapukan jari telunjuknya di atas meja lama Seungsik yang berdebu. Ketika Seungwoo menaikkan alisnya, ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Maaf, kebiasaan di dapur."

"Ah, nggak. Memang sudah lama nggak dibersihkan, wajar kalau berdebu."

Chan mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. " _Lucky_ banget, nemu iklan ini. Rumah ini dekat jalan utama, pasar juga dekat."

Seungwoo memperhatikan Chan yang menjulurkan badannya ke luar jendela sedikit. Jendela kamar lama Seungsik tepat menghadap ke arah jalan. Di pagi hari, sinar matahari bisa masuk dengan mudah. Beda dengan Seungwoo yang tidak peduli dengan letak jendela, Seungsik memilih kamar lantai dua ini karena alasan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia meringis. "Jadi, gimana?"

Chan berbalik, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan ditiup angin sore. Seungwoo merasakan hatinya berdebar tanpa sebab. "Kalau tidak ada calon penghuni lain, aku bakal ambil."

 _Kalaupun ada calon penghuni lain, nggak bakal kulepas ke mereka,_ Seungwoo berkata dalam hati. Cengiran di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Oke. Mau ke bawah dulu, nggak? Kujelaskan lebih detail gimana dulu aku sama teman serumahku yang lama membagi pembayaran rumahnya."

Mereka mendiskusikan tentang segala tetek-bengek urusan rumah di meja makan, satu-satunya meja yang bersih dari buku-buku dan kertas yang berserakan. Sebelumnya, Seungwoo sudah membuat rincian tentang pembayaran listrik, air, dan semacamnya, jadi sekarang ia bisa diam-diam memperhatikan Chan yang sedang membaca _print-out_ hasil begadangnya semalam.

"Aku nggak masalah dengan ini," Chan melambaikan kertas HVS di tangannya. "Tapi, ini serius aku cuma bayar segini?"

Seungwoo sedikit terkejut. "Lho, kenapa?"

"Murah banget," Chan mengigit bibirnya. "Untuk ukuran apartemen model seperti ini, ditambah lagi tempatnya yang strategis, hitungannya murah banget."

Seungwoo tergelak, "Kalau mau jujur, aku memang nggak sedang cari tambahan uang dari ini."

"Lalu?"

Seungwoo menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia menyebutkan alasan sebenarnya? Setelah berdebat kilat di dalam pikirannya, ia akhirnya menjawab singkat, "Cuma ingin cari teman saja, kok."

 _Teman hidup, mungkin?_ Seungwoo menambahkan dalam hati. Di hadapannya, Chan tampak tidak percaya.

"Serius?"

"Kalau tidak, ngapain aku repot-repot bikin rincian sedetail itu?"

Chan mengerling lagi tabel yang tertuliskan di kertas. "Iya, sih."

"Jadi," Seungwoo menaikkan alisnya. "Kapan mau pindah?"

2.

Seungwoo memang mendapatkan gaji yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit dari tempatnya bekerja, namun jika ia harus memasukkan _backup data_ perusahaan sekali lagi, rasanya ia mau berhenti saja. Mata Seungwoo sudah lelah memilah-milah _file_ yang jumlahnya ratusan. Setelah menginput data terakhir, ia baru sadar bahwa rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah tidak terlihat. Rupanya ia terlalu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sampai-sampai matahari sudah terbenam di luar sana.

Seungwoo menguap lebar-lebar. Matanya sudah lelah—tidak, seluruh tubuhnya sudah lelah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Toh besok ia akan kembali lagi ke sini.

Setelah asal menumpuk sebendel rekapan bulanan dan kertas-kertas lain yang berserakan, Seungwoo akhirnya pulang. Ia langsung disambut dengan dinginnya malam Februari. Sepertinya prediksi ramalan cuaca awal tahun kemarin memang benar—musim penghujan masih akan berlangsung hingga bulan ini. Seungwoo memandang langit malam yang mendung dengan suasana hati yang sama mendungnya. Kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat pulang, bisa-bisa ia terjebak hujan.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya. Di dalam kepalanya, Seungwoo sudah membayangkan pancuran air hangat dari _shower,_ kemudian menyusup ke balik selimutnya yang tebal—ah, tubuhnya sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri.

Perjalanan dari kantor hingga apartemen terasa buram; otot-otot tubuhnya sudah sangat familiar dengan rutinitas perjalanan pulang, sehingga meskipun pikiran Seungwoo saat ini terpusat pada hangatnya tempat tidur, kakinya secara otomatis membawanya ke halte bus, dan, kemudian, pulang menuju apartemennya.

Isi kepala Seungwoo begitu penuh dengan kelembutan selimut tebalnya, sehingga sesampainya di rumah, ia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu depannya tidak terkunci. Ia masuk saja dengan santai, melemparkan tas kerjanya ke atas sofa. Baru ketika ia mendengar suara gelas berdenting dari arah dapur, Seungwoo membeku. Ia tidak jadi menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, tangannya terhenti tepat sebelum ia bisa menekan saklarnya. Kantuk Seungwoo hilang seketika.

Apakah ada pencuri? Tetapi, bukannya pencuri harusnya menjarah kamar-kamar tidur dulu?

Ia perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju dapur, berjinjit di atas jari-jari kakinya, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Seungwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat pose kuda-kuda dan berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi.

Kini, ada suara kabinet-kabinetnya dibuka, diikuti suara keluhan tertahan. Seungwoo memutar otak, mengingat barang-barang yang ia simpan di dapur. Mungkin saat ini pencurinya tengah memasukkan _toaster_ yang harganya lumayan menguras kantongnya setahun lalu. Selain itu, Seungwoo tidak bisa memikirkan benda apalagi yang bisa dengan mudah diangkut pergi. Tidak mungkin sekardus mie instantnya, bukan?

Seungwoo melompat masuk ke dapur, berniat mengejutkan si pencuri. 'Si pencuri' yang sedang 'menjarah' isi kabinetnya kemudian berbalik.

"Kak Seungwoo?"

Seungwoo membeku, tangannya masih membentuk kuda-kuda. Benar juga, ia sudah lupa sama sekali akan keberadaan Chan di rumah ini.

"Chan?" Seungwoo balik bertanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari posenya yang aneh. Sepertinya tidak berhasil, karena Chan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kayak mau mukul gitu?" Ia masih tertawa geli, kini bersandar pada meja dapur. "Dasinya miring, tuh."

Seungwoo cepat-cepat menarik dasinya lepas, karena toh ia sekarang sudah di rumah. "Kukira ada pencuri! Kenapa nggak hidupkan lampu ruang tengah?"

"Hemat listrik." Chan menjawab ringan. "Lagipula, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada lampu ruang tengah."

"Yaitu—?"

Chan melambaikan tangannya pada isi lemari kabinet Seungwoo yang isinya didominasi dengan makanan siap saji. "Sedih banget aku lihat isi lemari dapur Kak Seungwoo. Sumpah."

"Tunggu—"

"Apalagi ini," Chan menepuk-nepuk pintu lemari es. "Aku yakin Kak Seungwoo cuma _update_ susu dan yoghurtnya saja. Telurnya enggak. Apalagi tadi ada sisa nasi goreng yang entah sudah berapa tahun hibernasi di dalam sini."

"Itu baru minggu lalu sebelum kamu pindah ke sini!"

"Sama saja," Chan mengernyitkan wajah. "Semua ini aku buang, ya?"

"Mie instantnya jangan, _please_."

"Cih."

"Masih belum lewat tanggal kadaluarsa, sayang banget kalau dibuang, Chan."

"Oke, tapi yang lain-lain yang sudah nggak layak makan bakal kubuang."

Seungwoo cuma mengangguk-angguk saja. Tebakan Chan tadi memang benar, ia tidak begitu menggunakan lemari esnya selain untuk menyimpan susu (untuk membuat kopi dan sereal) dan yoghurt (untuk 'snack sehat'). Jika Chan benar-benar mau mengosongkan isinya, sebenarnya Seungwoo tidak begitu peduli.

Ia berjalan mendekati lemari es, berniat untuk membantu Chan mengosongkan isinya meskipun punggungnya sudah menjerit-jerit ingin rebahan. Namun, begitu ia membuka pintu lemari es, rak-rak yang sebelumnya hanya terisi oleh sisa nasi goreng kini terisi dengan berbagai macam sayuran dan bahan makanan yang masih segar. Seungwoo terbelalak.

"Di rak di pintu juga ada cokelat," Chan menyeletuk. Rupanya ia memperhatikan Seungwoo yang terkejut melihat kondisi lemari esnya sekarang. "Kak Seungwoo suka cokelat 'kan?"

Seungwoo menoleh ke arahnya secepat kilat. "Siapa yang nggak suka cokelat?"

Mendengar hal itu, Chan tergelak. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, berjalan mendekati rak piring dan peralatan masaknya yang lain. "Kak Seungwoo belum makan, ya?"

Seungwoo, masih melongo, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, mandi dulu, deh. Habis ini kumasakin _dinner._ "

"Serius."

"Lho, kenapa enggak?"

"Soalnya," Seungwoo memperhatikan Chan yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan. "Biasanya yang makan masakanmu bayar mahal? Di restoran _fancy_ , yang nggak bakal kudatangi kalau nggak diundang orang kantor?"

Chan mengacungkan pisau ke arah Seungwoo, menaikkan alisnya. "Mau makan malam atau enggak?"

"Oke, aku mandi."

Sebelum Seungwoo menghilang menuju kamar mandi, ia diam-diam mengintip dari balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang tengah dan dapur. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan masakan rumahan? Tidak, sudah berapa lama ia makan dengan _benar?_

Ia memperhatikan Chan yang dengan cekatan memotong-motong bawang bombay. Ia tidak mengenakan apron—haruskah ia membelinya besok? Tetapi itu sama saja dengan memintanya masak setiap hari, bukan? Chan baru saja pindah, Seungwoo tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terbebani—

"Kak, aku tahu Kak Seungwoo ngintip."

Seungwoo langsung membalikkan badan, kali ini benar-benar menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan agar Chan mendengarnya.

Ia harus ngechat Seungsik.

3.

"Minggu depan, ya?"

Seungwoo memandang layar komputernya dengan nanar, suara bosnya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sejak sejam yang lalu. _Minggu depan, ya? Minggu depan, ya? Minggu depan—_

Mana bisa ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harusnya selesai dalam dua minggu dipersingkat menjadi satu minggu? Bahkan tidak sampai satu minggu—hari ini hari Kamis, dan bosnya minta laporan proyek selesai hari Selasa minggu depan. Ia memang sedang tidak mengerjakan proyek yang _urgent,_ tetapi untuk mengerjakan laporan ini, ia harus mengambil sampel dari proyek-proyek sebelumnya, dan tentu saja _file-file_ nya juga sangat banyak, dan—oh, bukankah ia pernah membuat _backup_ untuk proyek ini tiga bulan yang lalu?

Singkatnya, saat ini Seungwoo sangat ingin berada di tempat lain. Sepertinya bermain ke pantai merupakan ide yang bagus.

Jika tanpa sadar Seungwoo mengetik _wisata di pantai_ di _search bar_ nya, ia menyalahkan Chan. Jika tanpa sadar ia melihat-lihat hotel atau villa yang berada di sekitar pantai, ia masih menyalahkan Chan sepenuhnya. Jika Chan tidak menyuarakan keinginannya untuk liburan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ini Seungwoo tidak mungkin menggerutu sambil menggulirkan halaman Google yang berisi ulasan-ulasan hotel _seaside_.

"Kak Seungwoo bosen nggak, sih," Chan tiba-tiba berkata beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka sedang makan malam, tentu saja Chan yang memasak. "Rasanya ingin ke pantai."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Chan menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo. Hari ini pun, ia menceritakan tentang beberapa pelanggan yang tidak sopan, tentang anak-anak magang, tentang stok bahan makanan yang tidak terbeli, tentang _head chef_ yang diam-diam menyebalkan—tentang apa saja yang ia ingat dan bisa diceritakan.

Seungwoo kadang menanggapi dengan anggukan, atau, jika mulutnya tidak sibuk mengunyah apa pun yang Chan masak, ia juga mengomentari sedikit-sedikit.

Setelah kejadian 'kerampokan' waktu itu, keesokan harinya Chan memasakkan makan malam untuk Seungwoo lagi, begitu pun hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya lagi. Lama kelamaan, mereka menjadikan makan malam bersama, tepat jam delapan malam, sebagai rutinitas mereka yang baru.

"Sebagai kompensasi biaya sewa yang murah banget," begitu kata Chan.

Tentu saja, beberapa hari kemudian Seungwoo pulang dengan membawa beberapa buah apron baru.

Karena rutinitas baru ini, Seungwoo jadi sering menolak ajakan teman-teman kantornya untuk makan malam bersama sepulang kerja. Untuk apa ia mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makan malam, kalau di rumah sudah ada makanan menunggu, dengan rasa yang tidak kalah enaknya dibanding restoran-restoran ternama di kota? Seungwoo jadi lebih sering langsung pulang ke rumah begitu jam kerjanya berakhir, menebak-nebak masakan apa yang akan dimasak Chan hari itu.

Selama makan malam, mereka biasanya bertukar cerita tentang hari mereka hari itu. Karena Seungwoo bekerja di kantor, ia tidak begitu banyak menemui orang-orang selain rekan kerjanya, maka Chan-lah yang biasanya memiliki cerita lebih banyak.

Rutinitas malam mereka dimulai dengan Chan yang mengeluarkan bahan masakan dari lemari es, menggerutu tentang sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, dan Seungwoo yang duduk di belakang meja makan, mendengarkan keluh kesah Chan yang sudah ditahan seharian, dan menunggu instruksi-instruksi kecil darinya.

Tetapi, sepertinya ia harus melewatkan rutinitas malam mereka hari ini. Seungwoo membaca pesan balasan dari Chan dengan sedikit sedih.

**Dari: Channnnnn**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Yah :( Yaudah, nanti pintu depan tetap kukunci, kak Woo bawa kunci kan?_

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Channnnnn**

_Bawaa. Sori ya Chan. Tiba-tiba dikasih kerjaan, deadlinenya cepet banget > < _

**Dari: Channnnnn**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Sans lah kak. Semangat kerjain laporannya._

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Channnnnn**

_Pengen masakanmu TT_

**Dari: Channnnnn**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Bawelll_

_Udah kerjain sana_

Seungwoo tertawa kecil melihat balasan terakhir pesannya. Menuruti perintah Chan, ia meletakkan ponselnya jauh-jauh dari komputer. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas panjang. Jika ia tidak memulai laporan ini sekarang, dirinya seminggu kemudian akan menyesal, dan bisa jadi ia melewatkan lebih banyak rutinitas makan malamnya. Setelah menepuk-nepuk pipinya, Seungwoo memaksa diri untuk fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

Ia sedang duduk di kursi santai, dengan payung besar yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari, dan segelas minuman bersoda di tangannya. Akhirnya, ia liburan ke pantai! Seungwoo berusaha menghirup udara segar dari laut, tetapi seberapa keras ia menarik napas, ia tidak bisa mencium aroma asin yang khas. Dahi Seungwoo berkerut. Mungkin ia kurang maju mendekati garis pantai.

Namun, saat ia beranjak dari kursi, kakinya tersangkut handuk yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan gelas sodanya terlempar. Seungwoo jatuh, tetapi ia tidak jatuh ke pasir pantai yang lembut—ia merasakan seperti jatuh dari tangga, bahunya berguncang-guncang, tidak berhenti-berhenti—

"—Woo! Seungwoo!"

"Hah."

"Bangun juga akhirnya."

Seungwoo rupanya tertidur di mejanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, cahaya dari layar komputernya cukup silau. Setelah meregangkan diri, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa Seungsik-lah yang telah mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Kini Seungsik sedang duduk di meja kosong di sebelah meja Seungwoo.

"Selamat pagi," Sapa Seungsik dengan nada yang terlalu ceria. "Sudah tengah malam, ayo pulang."

Seungwoo menoleh ke kanan kirinya. Kosong. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Sejak kapan—"

"Sudah satu jam lebih, mungkin? Lihat, aku sampai bisa naik dua AR di game ini."

"Dua AR—?"

" _Adventure Rank_ , tapi itu nggak penting. Yang penting sekarang, kamu mau pulang atau enggak?"

Seungwoo mengangguk. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat menyimpan _file_ di komputernya, rupanya ia tidak sengaja menekan tombol _z_ saat ia tertidur. Kini ada belasan halaman yang isinya hanya huruf z.

"Bodo amat," Seungwoo menggumam dan langsung menekan tombol _save_. Ia juga memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas secara asal. Ia memastikan bahwa kunci rumahnya tidak terselip, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Yuk, Ssik."

"Akhirnya."

Mereka berjalan menuju _lift_. "Kamu kok tahu aku belum pulang?"

"Sebenarnya nggak tahu, tapi aku iseng naik ke lantaimu waktu mau pulang tadi, ternyata ada kamu yang ketiduran."

"Jadi, kamu lembur juga?"

Menjawab hal ini, Seungsik cuma mendesah panjang.

"Sebenarnya kamu langsung pulang aja nggak apa-apa, lho."

Tetapi diam-diam ia bersyukur Seungsik menunggunya selama satu jam, karena biasanya sudah tidak ada bus yang beroperasi pada jam-jam ini. Seungwoo juga tidak ingin menghabiskan uangnya untuk naik taksi yang mahal. Opsi terakhir yang tersedia adalah berjalan pulang, atau pulang bersama Seungsik dan mobilnya.

Perjalanan pulang tentu saja hanya diisi dengan kuapan Seungwoo dan Seungsik yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Mereka tidak merasa perlu untuk mengisi kesunyian; mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini. _Benar juga_ , Seungwoo membatin. _Sudah lama ia dan Seungsik tidak pergi jalan-jalan bersama._

Mungkin ia bisa mengundang Seungsik dan Sejun dalam rencana liburannya nanti? Tetapi, memangnya kapan ia bisa mengambil cuti dan _refreshing_ sejenak? Setelah proyek sialan ini berakhir, tentu saja—berarti masih lama sekali ia bisa rehat dari kesibukan kantor. Seungwoo menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ia tidak menyadari Seungsik yang mengerling ke arahnya, terlihat penasaran tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Akhirnya, sampai rumah!" Seungsik menghentikan mobilnya di sebelah apartemen dengan mudah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia juga pernah tinggal di apartemen itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kamu mau ikut naik sebentar?"

"Boleh. Kangen juga sama rumah ini,"

Seungwoo mendengus, "Sering main, dong."

"Gimana mau main kalau kerjaan numpuk?"

Seungwoo cuma tertawa dan membuka pintu depan dengan duplikat kunci miliknya. Seungsik masih memegang duplikat miliknya; sepertinya ia lupa dan Seungwoo tidak begitu berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali. Toh yang pegang Seungsik.

Begitu mereka masuk, Seungwoo langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa, sementara Seungsik langsung menuju dapur. Saat ini, kepala Seungwoo rasanya penuh dengan banyak hal; pekerjaannya, _deadline_ yang diberikan bosnya, matanya yang hanya tinggal beberapa watt saja, pekerjaannya—

Perutnya berbunyi, menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang meracau di dalam kepala. Ia beringsut bangun dari sofa, berniat untuk membuat sebungkus mie instant untuk mengisi perut ketika Seungsik keluar dari dapur dengan sangat antusias.

"Woo, Seungwoo, lihat deh."

Ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik dengan riang oleh Seungsik. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi ceria seperti ini.

Rupanya di meja ada sebuah mangkuk dan beberapa piring kecil—yang ada isinya. Semuanya ditutupi dengan _plastic wrap_ dengan rapi. Seungwoo cuma melongo.

"Ada catatan cara menghangatkannya juga," Seungsik melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas kecil. "Ini sup jagung!"

Seungwoo, yang sudah membuka plastik pembungkusnya, menjawab pelan. "Iya, Ssik, ini sup jagung."

"Sama ebi furai!"

"Ebi furai," Seungwoo membuka plastik yang membungkus piring pertama, dan kemudian yang kedia. "Sama... salad?"

" _Coleslaw,"_ Seungsik menambahkan, masih sibuk membaca catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan Chan.

" _Co—?_ "

"Nggak tahu juga, tapi pokok salad." Seungsik meringis. "Ya ampun, ebi furainya gendut-gendut, kayaknya enak—"

Seungwoo menepis tangan Seungsik yang sudah berkelana ingin mencomot udang. Seungsik pura-pura melemparkan pandangan terluka, mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Ini 'kan buat aku," Seungwoo menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Minta satu aja, kenapa sih—"

"Nggak boleh—"

Selama beberapa saat, mereka beradu mulut tentang siapa yang boleh memakan makanan itu, seperti anak kecil yang tengah merebutkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha mencomot ebi furai, akhirnya Seungsik berhasil mengambil satu, dan membawanya lari ke ruang tengah sebelum memakannya dalam satu suapan.

"Emnafh," kata Seungsik dari ruang tengah, tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh. Seungwoo memandangnya dengan kesal dari dapur.

Mengabaikan Seungsik yang masih sibuk mengunyah, Seungwoo terduduk, kini benar-benar memperhatikan makanan yang tersedia di meja. Tidak seperti Seungsik yang langsung melahap makanannya, Seungwoo cuma menyentuh piring yang berisi salad dengan jarinya, dan terpana.

Kemudian rasanya tubuhnya hangat sekali; mulai dari kepala hingga ke jari-jari kaki. Sesaat dadanya diterpa oleh sebuah gelombang yang tidak ia kenali namun terasa sangat familiar dan menenangkan. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang.

Ia tidak menyangka Chan akan tetap memasakkan makan malam untuknya; bahkan meninggalkan catatan untuk menghangatkan supnya dengan benar. Rasa sup jagungnya masih membekas di mulutnya, bahkan setelah berjam-jam kemudian, setelah Seungsik pulang, setelah Seungwoo membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, setelah ia sudah berada di balik selimut di tempat tidurnya.

Tadi, sebelum Seungsik akhirnya pulang, ia menyenggol pundak Seungwoo dan meringis—jenis cengiran yang biasanya muncul saat Seungsik memiliki ide-ide yang aneh.

" _Keep him_ , Woo." Katanya dengan nada serius, namun cengirannya masih tetap terbentuk.

"Apanya—?"

Seungsik menaikkan alisnya, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lantai dua, dan menepuk pundak Seungwoo beberapa kali. " _B_ _ye_ , aku pulang dulu!"

Seungwoo kini memandang langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan pandangannya bisa menembus kamar Chan di lantai dua. Ia seperti bisa menebak maksud Seungsik tadi, tetapi ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum. Perasaan hangat yang bukan berasal dari sup jagung ini masih tertinggal, dan Seungwoo yakin ia tidak akan kedinginan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Menyadari bahwa ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di kamarnya sendiri, senyuman Seungwoo terbentuk semakin lebar hingga matanya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit. Ia membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk berterima kasih pada Chan besok pagi. Namun sekarang—

" _Thank you_ ," Seungwoo berbisik, seolah suaranya bisa menembus langit-langit kamarnya yang tebal dan sampai ke telinga Chan yang tengah tertidur lelap di lantai dua.

4.

Seungwoo mengaduk-aduk isi panci, memandangnya dengan was-was. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasak sendiri tanpa ada Chan yang mengomeli atau memberinya instruksi. Kali ini Chan hanya ada di layar kecil ponsel Seungwoo, menopangkan dagu sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Yang ada di benak Seungwoo sedari tadi hanyalah _lucu, lucu, lucu—_

Seungwoo bedeham, mengatur agar kamera belakangnya lah yang bekerja, merekam isi pancinya.

_"Sudah, kok. Masukkan aja pastanya,"_

"Oke."

Seungwoo meletakkan ponselnya setelah mengembalikannya ke kamera depan, kemudian, dengan hati-hati, ia memasukkan fettucini ke dalam panci.

_"Langsung diaduk-aduk, biar nggak gosong bawahnya."_

"Oke, oke, sebentar,"

 _"Nggak usah_ nervous, _Kak,_ " Chan tertawa kecil. _"Kalau gosong bisa bikin lagi, kan?"_

"Iya, tapi aku nggak mau diomeli kamu lagi."

_"Ya, salah siapa ngerebus air sampai pancinya gosong, nggak bisa dipakai lagi?"_

"Kan cuma _waktu itu_ —"

_"Hehehe, cepet diaduk gih."_

"Sampai sausnya kira-kira tercampur rata?"

" _Y_ _ak, seratus."_

Selama beberapa saat, Seungwoo sibuk mengaduk-aduk campuran pasta di dalam pancinya. Ia mengingat-ingat ketika Chan pernah memasak fettucini alfredo—sepertinya, dari penampilannya, pasta versinya ini tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan masakan Chan. Kalau dari segi rasa, entahlah.

Seungwoo akhirnya mengaduk pastanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya memindahkannya ke piring. Ia mencoba meniru bagaimana Chan biasanya menjepit pasta dan memutarnya, seperti _plating_ yang sering ia lihat di TV, tetapi tentu saja ia gagal.

" _B_ _esok kalau aku pulang, kuajarin_ plating _juga, mau?"_ Chan terkekeh geli melihat Seungwoo yang memutar-mutar pastanya di atas piring, sebelum akhirnya menyerah membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Masak aja belum bener," Seungwoo mendengus. Ia kemudian mendekatkan hasil karyanya ke dekat kamera, "Ta-dah, selesai!"

Chan bertepuk tangan dari seberang sambungan. " _Sekarang cobain."_

Seungwoo meringis sebelum memasukkan suapan besar pasta ke dalam mulutnya, bersiap-siap merasakan rasa masakannya yang aneh. Namun, rasa tidak enak yang ia duga tidak kunjung datang. Ia memakan sesuap lagi, berharap akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Wow," Seungwoo menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang sedang memperlihatkan cengiran Chan yang sangat lebar. "Wow, aku bisa masak?"

 _"Semua orang bisa kalau mau coba, Kak._ Please. _"_

Seungwoo masih terkagum-kagum dengan hasil masakannya sendiri. "Chan, sudah dulu deh, aku mau ngefoto ini."

 _"Ya ampun, aku dibuang gitu aja,"_ Chan berpura-pura terbelalak tidak percaya, menutupi mulutnya dengan dramatis. " _Jadi ini rasanya—"_

"Chan."

" _Kak Seungwoo._ "

Seungwoo meringis, " _T_ _hank you,_ ya."

Sudut-sudut bibir Chan tertarik hingga hampir menyentuh ujung matanya. Seungwoo paling suka senyuman Chan yang seperti ini. "Anytime, _Kak!_ "

Sayang ia tidak bisa menempelkan ujung jarinya ke lesung pipi Chan saat ini. Seungwoo harus puas hanya dengan menggenggam pelindung ponselnya sedikit lebih erat.

" _Kak?"_

"Uhm," Seungwoo kembali memasukkan suapan besar pasta ke dalam mulutnya. "Sudah beneran, ya, Chan. Aku mau ngefoto hasil kerja kerasku—"

_"Cih."_

"—kamu juga, baru sampai, 'kan? Istirahat dulu aja sana. Sori aku iseng _video call_ cuma buat tanya resep."

 _"Santai kali, Kak."_ Cebikan bibir Chan berubah kembali menjadi cengiran. _"Kalau Kak Seungwoo yang telepon, nggak ganggu sama sekali kok."_

"Kok bisa?"

 _"Housemate privilege,"_ Chan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya. " _Ya sudah, selamat makan ya! Aku mau mandi, terus tidur. Besok seminarnya pagi banget."_

"Jangan kesiangan bangun, lho."

 _"Nggak bakal!_ Bye, _Kak!"_

" _Bye_ , Chan," Seungwoo menjawab, masih meringis. " _Lov—"_

5.

"Ssik, jangan ketawa," Seungwoo menjulurkan tangannya, berniat mendorong lutut Seungsik, tetapi ia hanya bisa mengenai bantalnya saja. Seungsik beringsut-ingsut menjauh, masih cekikikan.

"Maaf, maaf," Seungsik berpura-pura mengusap air mata. "Tapi, beneran, lucu aja dengernya."

"Aku harus gimana."

"Bilang, lah?"

"Ngawur," Seungwoo melempar bantal lain ke arah Seungsik. "Nanti kalau dia tiba-tiba pindah, gimana?"

"Kenapa kamu yakin banget dia bakal nge- _reject_ terus pindah rumah?"

Mendengar hal ini, Seungwoo terdiam. Ia melihat cengiran Seungsik perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi senyuman. Ekspresinya tidak lagi menggoda; raut wajahnya melunak.

"Coba ingat-ingat, deh," Seungsik berkata lagi karena Seungwoo tidak menjawab. "Kamu kan udah ngelakuin hal-hal—"

" _Seungsik_."

"—yang menurutmu udah melewati batas jadi _housemate_. Ingat-ingat lagi respon dia gimana."

Melewati batas _housemate_? Seungwoo memelototkan matanya pada Seungsik. Sudah gila dia rupanya.

Tetapi—otak Seungwoo seenaknya berbisik—tetapi, memang sebenarnya ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa Chan tidak menyukai perlakuan tertentu yang Seungwoo berikan padanya, bukan? Selama ini, Chan tidak pernah benar-benar berkata 'tidak' dengan serius, bukan?

Sejak kedatangan Chan pertama kali ke rumah itu, terhitung mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama kurang lebih lima bulan. Dibandingkan lima bulan yang lalu, Seungwoo sudah lebih mengenal Chan.

Dibandingkan lima bulan yang lalu, sekarang Seungwoo sudah paham jika Chan benar-benar _bad mood_ , ia tidak akan menyerocos seperti biasa saat memasak. Jika ia bilang ia marah pada Seungwoo karena membiarkan sepatu kesayangannya hilang di laundry sepatu, ia tidak akan marah sampai berlarut-larut, dan biasanya saat makan malam ia sudah kembali ceria.

Dibandingkan lima bulan yang lalu, kini Seungwoo tahu, jika Chan benar-benar tidak menyukai perlakuan Seungwoo kepadanya, ia akan bilang secara terus terang.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Seungsik akhirnya menyenggol lutut Seungwoo dengan kakinya. "Gimana?"

"Nggak tahu, aku bingung."

Seungsik menghela napas.

Jika Seungsik bekerja di lantai yang sama dengannya, ia pasti sudah meledek Seungwoo habis-habisan. Pasalnya, Seungwoo sedari tadi tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam, jari-jarinya secara tidak sadar mengetuk-ketukkan sebuah ritme yang asal.

Ia menyapukan pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah meja—semua pekerjaannya hari ini sudah terselesaikan, mejanya pun sudah tertata dengan rapi, tidak seperti biasanya. Kini Seungwoo hanya bisa menunggu agar jam pulang kantor tiba. Lima menit serasa seperti seharian, rasanya.

Ponsel Seungwoo bergetar. Ada pesan dari Seungsik.

**Dari: Ssssik**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Jadi jemput Chan?_

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Ssssik**

_Jadi lah._

**Dari: Ssssik**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Dasar bucin. Kamu beneran nggak bilang?_

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Ssssik**

_Ngaca, tolong, Seungsik._

Seungwoo mendengus—Seungsik mengatainya bucin, padahal ia sendiri rela jauh-jauh melintasi kota hanya untuk membeli _snack_ favorit Sejun yang hanya dijual di toko itu saja. Lagipula, godaan Seungsik sudah tidak mempan lagi. Seungwoo lebih fokus pada kalimat di bawahnya.

Seungwoo mengetik jawabannya, mengulum senyum.

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Ssssik**

_Beneran. Dia nggak tahu aku bakal jemput ke bandara._

**Dari: Ssssik**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Kamu tahu dia datang dari_ gate _berapa?_

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Ssssik**

_Nggak... Tapi aku tahu nomor pesawatnya._

**Dari: Ssssik**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Jangan lupa oleh-oleh_

**Dari: Saya**

**Untuk: Ssssik**

_Oleh-oleh apa, aku cuma ke bandara??_

**Dari: Ssssik**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Oleh-oleh pacar :))_

Jika pesan Seungsik yang terakhir masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Seungwoo, ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Di kursi belakang taksi yang ia naiki, ia berusaha untuk meredam debaran di dadanya—ia cuma akan menjemput teman serumahnya, kenapa rasanya seperti sedang menemui penyanyi favoritnya?

Biasanya, seorang Han Seungwoo bahkan tidak akan berkeringat dingin sebelum melakukan sebuah presentasi penting di depan atasan-atasannya. Namun, ia kini memandang layar besar yang menunjukkan waktu kedatangan pesawat dengan hatinya yang membuncah.

Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum pesawat yang ditumpangi Chan mendarat. Seungwoo mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku celananya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Chan nanti, ya? Sebelum ini, Seungwoo tidak pernah menjemput Chan dari mana pun. Mereka pernah pulang bersama dari restoran tempat Chan bekerja, namun itu pun hanya karena Chan mengundangnya untuk datang setelah restoran tutup. Hari itu, perjalanan pulang Seungwoo terasa sangat ceria karena Chan tidak pernah menutup mulutnya di sepanjang jalan. Bagi Seungwoo, rasanya hari itu rutinitas malam mereka dimulai beberapa jam lebih awal.

Jelas Chan akan sangat terkejut melihat Seungwoo yang berdiri menunggunya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mulut Chan akan membuka, membentuk huruf "O" yang lebar, sebelum kedua sudutnya tertarik membentuk sebuah tawa. Seungwoo bisa membayangkan kalimat yang akan keluar nanti, " _Kak Seungwoo? Ngapain?"_

Kemudian Seungwoo akan membalas senyumannya dan menawarkan untuk membawa koper Chan. " _Kaget nggak?"_ ia akan membalas, mungkin diikuti dengan senggolan bahu dan serangkaian tawa lagi.

Mereka lalu akan pulang ke rumah, Seungwoo masih menarik koper Chan, mendengarkannya menyerocos tentang hal-hal menarik yang ia temui selama ia pergi. Seungwoo lalu akan memesan makanan dari restoran Cina kesukaan Chan dan sebotol besar soda, karena hari ini tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan Chan memasak untuk makan malam.

Kemudian—kemudian apa? Sebuah suara yang anehnya mirip dengan suara Seungsik muncul di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian apa?

Tepat pada saat itu, label kode pesawat yang ditumpangi Chan berubah menjadi _arrived._ Seungwoo otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu-pintu kaca.

Kemudian apa? Suara yang mirip dengan suara Seungsik itu mendesaknya lagi. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyatakan perasaannnya begitu saja—momennya sangat tidak tepat. Mungkin ia akan menunggu beberapa hari dulu, setelah Chan beristirahat dari perjalanan panjangnya.

Seungwoo akan menunggu; ia akan menunggu sampai waktunya tepat. Entah kapan. Untuk saat ini ia sudah cukup dengan melihat cengiran lebar Chan saat ia melihat Seungwoo yang menunggunya di antara kerumunan.

Seungwoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan membalas cengirannya. Perlahan-lahan, imajinasinya tadi terputar kembali di kepalanya. Chan terkejut dan tersenyum lebar? _Check_. Setelah ini, Chan akan menghampirinya, dan Seungwoo akan menawarkan membawakan kopernya.

"Kak Seungwoo!" Chan berlari-lari mendekat. Kopernya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu tidak menghalanginya sama sekali. "Kok tahu aku pulang hari ini!"

"'kan kamu yang bilang waktu itu," Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengambil _handle_ koper. "Gimana, capek ya? Mau langsung pulang?"

Namun, alih-alih saling membenturkan bahu dan tertawa-tawa seperti yang dibayangkannya, Chan menarik tangan Seungwoo yang terulur, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Otak Seungwoo langsung berhenti berfungsi.

"Kangen banget rasanya," Chan berkata, suaranya teredam oleh baju Seungwoo. "Lewat telepon nggak enak, nggak ketemu orangnya langsung."

Selama beberapa detik, Seungwoo merasa berani dan menempatkan tangannya yang satu lagi di pinggang Chan. Ia terasa seperti AC pesawat dan keringat, namun kedua hal itu tidak menghalangi Seungwoo untuk menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambut Chan, menariknya lebih dekat.

Di antara sisa-sisa kelelahan yang melekat pada tubuhnya, Seungwoo masih bisa mengenali parfum Chan. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mencium bau familiar ini saat makan malam.

"Sama," Seungwoo menjawab pelan. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kangen juga."

Seolah semakin ingin menyerang hati Seungwoo yang lemah, Chan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Seungwoo yang masih tersenyum. "Yuk, pulang?"

Sesaat rasanya Seungwoo bisa berpura-pura bahwa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih; ia yang meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput kekasihnya, Chan, yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri. Sesaat—ketika Seungwoo mengacak-acak rambut Chan dan terkekeh; ketika Chan sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, kesal karena rambutnya jadi berantakan; ketika Seungwoo dengan mudah menarik koper dengan satu tangan dan meraih tangan Chan dengan tangan lainnya—sesaat ia membiarkan hatinya berharap lebih dalam.

Seungwoo mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang terhubung sembari berjalan menjauhi keramaian.

"Ayo pulang."

+1

**Dari: Ssssik**

**Untuk: Saya**

_Good luck!!! :D! Semoga—_

Seungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Tangannya basah karena keringat, tetapi ia malah semakin erat mencengkram roda kemudi. Tentu saja ia _nervous_ karena sudah lama tidak menyetir, tentu saja bukan karena ia akan mengajak Chan jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat.

Ia mengingat kembali wajah Seungsik yang tersenyum penuh arti ketika memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Seungwoo tadi sore. Seungwoo membenturkan dahinya ke roda kemudi beberapa kali.

"Bisa, bisa, tenang, dong, Seungwoo—"

"Apanya yang bisa, Kak?"

Chan naik ke kursi penumpang, di tangannya ada tas keranjang berisi kotak-kotak Tupperware dengan berbagai macam makanan di dalamnya. Ia dengan sigap meletakkannya di kursi belakang sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan benar dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Ia menaikkan alisnya, "masih ada yang kurang?"

"Ah, enggak." Seungwoo terkesiap. "Kita mungkin bakal pulang malem banget, gimana?"

"Santai, lah, Kak. Dapur nggak bakal kalang kabut kalau aku kesiangan sehari aja."

"Beneran kamu mau ngebiarin si Seojun itu salah motong ikan lagi?"

"Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi, _please."_

Seungwoo tertawa kecil sembari kakinya menekan pedal gas pelan-pelan. _Akhirnya_ , ia menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Akhirnya mereka berangkat.

"Kita mau ke mana sih?" Chan bertanya setelah beberapa saat hening. "Piknik malam-malam begini?"

"Ke mana ya?" Seungwoo meringis. Ia sekilas melirik Chan yang sedang mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menebak arah perjalanan mereka.

Ia tersentak begitu mengenali jalanan yang Seungwoo lewati. Chan menepuk pundak Seungwoo dengan bersemangat. "Jangan bilang kita mau ke—"

"Lihat saja waktu kita sampai nanti," Seungwoo tertawa kecil. "Jangan ketiduran, ya."

Sesuai perkiraan Seungwoo, Chan langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari-lari menuju garis pantai dengan tidak sabaran. Ia memperhatikan Chan yang kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke arah laut, sebelum cepat-cepat memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dingin. Untung saja ia tidak lupa membawa jaket dan selimut tebal sebelum berangkat tadi.

Seungwoo berjalan menjejeri Chan. Mereka berdiri tepat beberapa senti jauhnya dari garis air, sehingga kaki mereka tidak basah ketika airnya pasang.

Sejenak hanya ada ada suara angin malam dan deburan air laut yang memecah pantai. Chan masih melingkarkan lengannya pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya Seungwoo ingin mendekat dan membuatnya lebih hangat, tetapi ia tidak bergeming.

"Ternyata dingin banget, ya," Chan berkata dengan sedikit keras, berusaha mengalahkan deru angin.

"Mau balik ke mobil?"

Chan mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Seungwoo. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menjauhi air.

Selama beberapa saat berjalan dalam diam, perut Seungwoo berbunyi cukup keras untuk didengar mereka berdua, dan Chan tergelak. Mengabaikan Seungwoo yang meringis karena merasa bersalah, ia menarik tangan Seungwoo, mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat.

Begitu mereka sampai di dalam mobil, Chan mendesah lega menyambut hangatnya hawa di dalam. Ia lalu mengambil makanan yang telah ia kemas dengan rapi di kotak-kotak Tupperware dan menyerahkan beberapa ke tangan Seungwoo.

"Sempit juga, ya, di sini." Ia mencari-cari tempat yang cukup datar untuk meletakkan kotak makanan.

"Kita bisa pindah ke jok tengah sih," Seungwoo menawarkan. "Atau kita lipat jok paling belakang, terus kuputar mobilnya, jadi kita bisa makan sambil kedinginan menghadap laut."

"Gimana kalau jok depan saja yang dilipat, terus kita duduk di tengah?"

Seungwoo meringis. "Aku ngikut saja."

Setelah menurunkan kaca pintu depan dan melipat kursi depan, mereka menyelimuti diri dengan selimut yang dibawa Seungwoo, dan mengatur posisi agar kotak-kotak makanannya berada dengan aman di ruang di antara mereka. Seungwoo menyayangkan dirinya dan Chan yang masing-masing duduk di kedua ujung jok mobil dan tidak berdempetan di tengah, tetapi ia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Nanti, Seungwoo. Malam masih panjang, mereka baru saja sampai. Jika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, mungkin nanti ia malah akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pelukan untuk menghangatkan diri.

Seungwoo memarahi diri sendiri dalam hati untuk kedua kalinya.

Malam ini menunya ayam karaage. Sejujurnya Seungwoo tidak begitu peduli dengan menunya—apa pun yang dimasak Chan pasti enak, dan apa pun yang dimasak Chan pasti habis dilahapnya.

"Sebenarnya Kak Seungwoo ini makannya nggak banyak ya?" Chan menyeletuk setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan Seungwoo yang melahap ayam dengan serius. Jatah ayam milik Seungwoo habis dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan jatah kimbapnya.

"Bffnyk kffk,"

"Ditelan dulu kalau mau ngomong, ya ampun. Keselek, tahu rasa."

Seungwoo cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kunyahannya kemudian nyengir. Ia mengulang, "banyak kok."

"Kalau gitu, tambah setengah kimbapku deh."

Seungwoo mengerenyit. "Bukannya aku nggak mau, Chanie, tapi perutku—"

"Tuh kan."

"Serius. Makan satu potong doang oke deh, tapi tiga aja, uh, nggak dulu, deh. Perutku bisa meledak rasanya."

Chan hanya merespon dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ia memasukkan sepotong besar kimbap ke dalam mulutnya, seolah-olah ingin membuktikan bahwa kemampuan makannya lebih hebat dari Seungwoo.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Chan tiba-tiba berkata lagi.

"Kira-kira Kak Seungwoo kalau buncit gimana ya,"

Seungwoo langsung terbatuk-batuk. " _Gimana_?"

"Kayaknya lucu," Chan mengabaikannya. "Empuk."

"Sekarang nggak empuk—?"

"Kurang," Chan otomatis menekan-nekankan jarinya pada lengan Seungwoo yang tidak tertutupi selimut. "Makanya, makan yang banyak, Kak."

"Makanku banyak semenjak kamu pindah ke rumah, Chan."

"Kurang banyak!" Chan tertawa geli. Ia menyuapkan potongan terakhir kimbapnya, kemudian mulai membereskan wadah-wadah makanan yang kini kosong. Ia tidak menyerocos menceritakan harinya seperti biasa, maka Seungwoo membantunya dalam diam

Setelah kotak terakhir disingkirkan dan air terakhir diteguk, mereka akhirnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan selimut masih menyelimuti bahu.

Seungwoo merasa hari ini Chan sedikit pendiam dari biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan kemari, ia memang mengomel sebentar tentang beberapa piring yang pecah di restoran hari ini, tetapi ia lebih banyak memandang ke luar jendela, seakan sedang menikmati pemandangan. Sesaat Seungwoo takut Chan tidak menyukai idenya untuk piknik malam-malam begini, tetapi pikiran negatifnya dipatahkan oleh Chan yang berlari-lari riang menyambut laut.

Tetapi setelah makan malam mereka habis, setelah mereka diam dan mendengarkan suara deburan ombak di luar; alih-alih mengeluh tentang pelanggan yang tidak sopan, Chan hanya diam. Lagi. Kecemasan Seungwoo kembali merayap mendekat.

Ia mengerling tangan Chan yang tergeletak di sampingnya, telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas.

"Kak Seungwoo kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak piknik begini," Chan berkata tiba-tiba. Seungwoo menyentakkan pandangannya kembali ke wajah Chan.

"Pengen aja." Seungwoo meringis. "Terlalu dingin, ya? Nggak suka, ya?"

Chan mendengus. "Siapa bilang."

"Habis, kamu diam mulu dari tadi. Biasanya 'kan ngomel soal restoran."

"Sayang aja," Chan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Masa setiap makan malam harus ngomongin soal restoran terus? Bosen."

Seungwoo tergelak, tetapi ia tidak menjawab lebih jauh. Ia melipat kakinya, berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut agar lebih hangat, tetapi tentu saja lututnya masih menyembul keluar. Tangan Chan masih tetap tergeletak di sampingnya.

Jika pada suatu hari ia ditanya, karena apa? Karena apa tiba-tiba ia mengabaikan rencana yang sudah ia pusingkan selama seminggu, dan lebih memilih impulsif menuruti kata hatinya pada saat itu? Seungwoo sepenuhnya menyalahkan suara angin dan deburan ombak di luar mobil, dan mungkin juga salah suara kecil di dalam pikirannya, yang mirip suara Seungsik, yang terus-menerus mendesaknya sedari tadi.

"Chanie," Seungwoo memandang ke buih ombak yang bergulung-gulung, berlarian ke pasir. Tepat ketika ombaknya pecah, ia melanjutkan, "kalau aku bilang aku suka sama kamu, terus ngajak pacaran, mau nggak?"

Seungwoo menunggu Chan berjengit, mengeluarkan cemoohan seperti saat ia mengomel tentang pecahan piring, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Seungwoo sendiri. Seungwoo menunggu Chan tertawa dengan canggung. Di dalam benak Seungwoo sekarang ada belasan skenario yang berujung pada dirinya terduduk sendirian di mobil, Chan pergi entah ke mana.

Tetapi, Chan hanya menjawab pelan,

"Sungguh?"

Dalam suaranya tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kecanggungan atau, skenario yang paling buruk, kejijikan. Hal itu membuat Seungwoo memberanikan diri mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Ia bertemu pandang dengan Chan, tentu saja, yang sedang menatapnya kaget. Matanya melebar, mulutnya membuka membentuk huruf 'O' yang lucu. Seungwoo membiarkan dirinya berpikir bahwa pipi Chan terlihat sedikit lebih pink daripada biasanya; bukan karena dingin, tetapi karena suatu hal yang lain.

"Sungguh?" Chan mengulangi lagi, karena Seungwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kak Seungwoo....sungguhan?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Seungwoo sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa gitu?"

"Biasanya orang-orang bilang aku nyebelin," Chan menghela napas. Ia menaikkan jarinya, "terlalu berisik," ia melipat satu jari, "nggak asyik, bercandaannya suka nggak jelas—"

Seungwoo memotong dengan menggenggam tangan Chan yang sedang mengurutkan 'ketidakasyikannya.' Chan langsung berhenti. Kali ini kedua pipinya benar-benar memerah karena kaget dan malu. _Oh,_ pikir Seungwoo. Menarik.

"Nggak kok," Seungwoo memindahkan jari-jarinya untuk saling mengaitkannya dengan Chan. "Menurutku malah sebaliknya."

Chan memandang tangannya yang sekarang berada di dalam genggaman Seungwoo, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah wajah Seungwoo, kemudian kembali lagi ke tangannya. Seungwoo menunggunya menarik tangannya lepas, tetapi ia diam saja. Selama ini Seungwoo hanya pernah melihatnya mengomel—Chan yang tersipu-sipu seperti ini merupakan hal baru baginya.

"Makanya Kak Woo ngajak piknik malam-malam begini?"

Seungwoo mengangguk. "Waktu itu kamu bilang pengen banget liburan ke pantai, 'kan?"

"Kak Woo ingat aku bilang itu?"

"Ingat dong," Seungwoo tertawa kecil. "Anggap saja hadiah buat kamu yang sudah kerja keras beberapa bulan ini. Kamu sudah jarang ngomel waktu kita makan malam bareng, kecapekan ya?"

Chan masih terpana, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sayangnya Seungwoo menerjemahkan kebisuannya sebagai penolakan.

"Maaf, mendadak jadi nggak nyaman ya—" ia perlahan melepaskan genggamannya, tetapi Chan langsung menariknya kembali. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Jangan minta maaf," ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Soalnyaakujugasukasamakakwoo—"

Seungwoo menaikkan alisnya. Chan berdeham, wajahnya semakin merah seperti tomat. Seungwoo menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipinya. _Nanti_.

"Aku nggak mau ngulang!"

"Ah, tapi aku nggak denger beneran?"

Kali ini Chan yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tetapi Seungwoo lebih kuat. Ia menahan agar tangan mereka tetap bertaut dan membuat ekspresi paling memelas yang bisa ia buat.

Chan menghentikan usahanya menarik lepas tangannya, tetapi ia tetap tidak mau memandang Seungwoo. Selama beberapa detik, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya. Seungwoo dapat melihat Chan sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

Ia menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku juga sama."

"Sama bagaimana?"

Chan mengerang. "Sama. Aku juga—juga, _ugh_ —"

Seungwoo tidak menahan keinginannya untuk terkekeh geli. Ia melepaskan genggamannya, perlahan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi wajah Chan, dengan lembut mengarahkan dan membuat mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Napas Chan tersentak ketika menyadari seberapa dekat Seungwoo mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hanya beberapa senti lagi dan ujung hidung mereka akan bertemu.

Diiringi deburan ombak yang tidak ada hentinya, Seungwoo anehnya merasa tenang. Ia tidak berekspektasi akan merasa setenang ini; tentu saja ia tidak berekspektasi akan dengan berani menyentuh wajah Chan. Seungwoo seminggu yang lalu akan sangat terkejut jika mengetahui hal ini.

Seungwoo menyadari bahwa Chan juga gugup, dan ia terhibur dengan hal ini, karena setidaknya ia tidak merasa _nervous_ sendirian.

"Chanie," Seungwoo berkata lagi, kali ini benar-benar menatap ke dalam mata Chan, berusaha mentransfer gejolak energi dari hatinya ini. "Aku sayang sama kamu."

Di antara tangan Seungwoo, Chan mengangguk.

"Aku berharap hubungan kita nggak cuma sebatas _housemate_ aja,"

Chan mengangguk lagi.

"Mau jadi pacarku, nggak?"

Chan mengangguk dua kali, tetapi Seungwoo tidak puas. "Bilang sesuatu, dong."

"Oke," Chan sedikit menolehkan pipinya agar semakin menyentuh telapak tangan Seungwoo. "Oke."

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar.

+1.5

Sejak itu, rutinitas malam mereka bertambah satu lagi. Seungwoo-lah yang mengusulkan agar mereka selalu merayakan _anniversary_ hubungan mereka dengan piknik malam di pantai, seperti saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan mereka pertama kali.

"Kita buat tradisi kecil kita sendiri, asyik, 'kan?" Seungwoo selalu beralasan, diikuti dengan beberapa kecupan di pipi, dan, bagaimana Chan bisa menolak setelah itu?

Lagipula, Seungwoo tahu Chan tidak akan mau melewatkan momen seperti ini. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tidak melakukan hal lain selain saling duduk berdekatan satu sama lain—Chan menyandarkan diri pada jok mobil, dan Seungwoo yang menempelkan pipinya pada bahu Chan di sampingnya—tetapi Seungwoo tahu ia menyukainya.

Kadang-kadang Chan akan tertidur, dan Seungwoo sangat tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan malamnya hanya dengan mengelus-elus pipi Chan dengan lembut. Kadang-kadang Seungwoo-lah yang tertidur, dan samar-samar ia akan merasakan jemari tangan Chan yang menyisir rambutnya.

Malam ini sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam yang biasa mereka habiskan ketika sedang berduaan di pantai. Seungwoo seperti biasa menyandarkan diri pada Chan, merasakan kehangatan tubuh mereka yang dibalut selimut, memperhatikan buih-buih ombak yang menyapu pasir.

“Untung malam ini tidak hujan, ya.” Chan bergumam. Ia sedang memperhatikan layar ponselnya. “Males banget kalau tiba-tiba hujan waktu kita sedang ada di sini.”

“Kan aku sudah cek ramalan cuaca hari ini,” jawab Seungwoo ringan. “Kalau prediksinya bilang gerimis aja, aku nggak bakal ajak kamu ke sini hari ini. Nanti kamu ngomel sampai minggu depan.”

Chan memukul punggung tangan Seungwoo, “kok sebel ya?”

“Aduh,” Seungwoo meringis, berpura-pura kesakitan.

“Kita seperti anak SMA aja. Masa Valentine saja harus jauh-jauh ke sini?”

“Kamu nggak suka diajak _refreshing_ sebentar begini?”

“Bukan gitu,” Chan menghela napas. “Lucu aja.”

“Mhm.”

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Tidak, bukan keheningan yang canggung, mereka hanya tidak merasa perlu untuk mengisi kesunyian dengan percakapan-percakapan yang tidak perlu. Mereka sering bekerja bersama dalam diam begini; Chan berdiri di belakang kompor, memikirkan tentang menu baru untuk restoran tempatnya bekerja, dan Seungwoo di meja makan, laptopnya terbuka.

Kemudian, tepat pada saat tengah malam, Seungwoo meluruskan duduknya dan mencium pipi Chan dengan cepat. “ _Happy Valentine_ , Chanie.”

Salah satu hobi Seungwoo yang berkaitan dengan Chan adalah memandangi wajahnya setelah ia menciumnya, tidak peduli di bagian mana. Wajah Chan selalu merona dengan cepat, bahkan sampai ke telinga dan lehernya, memberi warna semburat merah yang cantik. Seungwoo selalu terkekeh geli, karena, hei, mereka sudah bersama selama berapa lama? Chan sepertinya tidak akan pernah terbiasa menerima afeksi dari Seungwoo.

“Ya ampun,” Chan menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya. “ _Happy Valentine_ juga, Kak.”

“Kita sudah ngelewatin tiga _valentine_ tapi reaksimu selalu sama,” Seungwoo menarik tangan Chan menjauhi wajahnya. “Harus berapa kali _valentine_ biar kamu nggak otomatis menutupi muka begini?”

Chan mengabaikannya dan menengadahkan tangannya, “kalau begitu, hadiah?”

Kilau di mata Seungwoo memberi peringatan terakhir pada Chan sebelum ia mendekat dan menutup celah yang memisahkan mereka.

Seungwoo selalu mencium Chan dengan dalam dan lambat-lambat, seolah ia sedang mengukir ke dalam kepalanya setiap desahan napas yang dihembuskan oleh Chan, bagaimana ia memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan diri ke arah Seungwoo, bagaimana ia mengeluarkan erangan tertahan ketika Seungwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan hati-hati.

Bibir mereka bergerak dengan tempo yang tidak terburu-buru, seakan mereka memiliki semua waktu di dunia, seakan matahari akan dengan senang hati menunggu mereka selesai sebelum ia menampakkan diri ke atas langit. Namun, apa daya, Seungwoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya lebih dulu, membuat Chan dengan tidak sadar bergerak maju, mengejar bibir Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba menjauh.

Seungwoo terkekeh pelan, mengecup ujung hidung Chan sebelum menempelkan dahi mereka mendekat. Napas mereka saling bertemu.

“Kamu sukanya ngegodain orang ya,” Chan menggerutu, tetapi tidak benar-benar ada kekesalan di dalam nada suaranya.

“Hobiku cuma ngegodain kamu, kok.” Seungwoo berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

“Gombal banget,”

“Lho, beneran!”

Seungwoo mencubit pipi Chan sebelum ia menciumnya sekali lagi. _Malam masih panjang_ , ia berpikir ketika Chan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam rambut Seungwoo, menariknya lebih dekat.

Tetapi kemudian Chan-lah yang menarik diri terlebih dahulu. Pandangan matanya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

“Sepertinya kita harus pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.”

Seungwoo, yang benar-benar terkejut karena perkatannya, bertanya dengan prihatin. “Kenapa? Kamu tiba-tiba sakit? Nggak enak badan?”

Chan menarik tangan Seungwoo yang berada di pinggangnya, perlahan menuntunnya lebih ke bawah. “Nggak enak _badan_ ,” ujarnya pelan, pandangannya tidak melepaskan mata Seungwoo.

“ _Oh_ ,”

“Jadi,” Chan berkata lagi, seolah-olah ia tidak baru saja membuat hati Seungwoo, dan satu titik lainnya lagi, bergejolak. “Pulang?”

Seungwoo mencium bibir Chan sekali lagi, panjang dan sedikit lebih liar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, “ayo pulang.”


End file.
